Why Do I Love You?
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: When Surge messes up his gym, he decides to crash at none other than the Fushia City Gym. Will Surge's presence bring up some feelings that Koga thought he'd long since buried away. It is slash.


**Author's Crap:** Yeah! It's been a long ass time since I've written anything! I'm on a Pokémon craze right now and can't stop reading the fics! I've been craving some good ole Toxicboltshipping (SurgexKoga). This pairing doesn't get much love when it comes to fanfics so; I decided to contribute to the Toxicbolt community! Anyway, here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** Why? Why do I always have to do this? *looks hopefully at Pokémon lawyers* I guess… I don't own Pokémon… I never will… It's a lifelong dream that has been long since shattered…

* * *

"Father!" A young female voice called from the front entrance. "Uncle Surge is here!"

Koga stiffened in his crouching stance and his ears perked up the sudden announcement. A hint of annoyance crossed his features as he stood and wiped the perspiration from his brow with a towel.

"Well, if it ain't my good old buddy, Koga!" Lt. Surge beamed before running to hug the Elite Four member who had teleported before the man could reach him.

Surge was sent barreling into the paper door leading into the meeting room, which he broke, and landed flat on his stomach.

"Spare me the pleasantries Surge." Koga spoke before helping the large American to his feet. "You and I both know that you only visit if you want something or seek to bother me. I believe it is both considering your obliteration of my home."

"You wound me!" Surge laughed rubbing the back of his head. "But I love that about you!"

Koga's face turned red from the comment but he quickly managed to regain his composure. He decided that the sooner he get the questioning over with, the sooner he could go back to training.

"Surge, if you did not come for any reason in particular, I would ask you to leave. I have much training to do and I won't be kept from it."

"Business as usual, huh?" Lt. Surge smiled. "I did come here for a reason. You see—"

"Father, I've finished preparing the guest room and taking Uncle Surge's suitcases down to it." Janine spoke as she bowed politely to her father.

"Thanks kiddo!" He responded by ruffling her hair and smiling.

Koga paled. Surge had brought suitcases with him? Surely this couldn't have meant what Koga thought it had. Could it?

"Janine, could you get started on dinner?" Koga excused the girl and proceeded to glare at the Lieutenant. "You have a minute to explain why your belongings are in my guest room."

"Yikes! Well, um, there was this kid Volkner from the Sinnoh region… He's the gym leader of Sunnyshore there and he's a big fan of mine!" The blond haired man began to ramble on about what the kid had said about him.

"45." Koga stated flatly.

"Anyway, he said my gym was good but it wasn't great, ya know? He said he could help me with it and showed me a picture of his gym; it was awesome! It was so—"

"35."

"Sorry! So after about two weeks of renovation, I went to turn on the power and my gym sparkled like it was Las Vegas or something! It was amazing! Really, you should've seen—"

"25." Koga stated a third time.

"-ahem- But, when I finished admiring it, there was this weird power surge and then, everything went black. It was like a huuuuge blackout! That kid had disappeared too! That little shit! He left me with this mess and—"

"15."

"So, until Vermillion gets the power back, I'm staying with you!" Surge smiled placing a hand on Koga's shoulder.

Koga looked at the man in disbelief and shook his head. As much as he wanted to throw Surge out and resume his training, he knew he couldn't bring himself to turn away a friend in need. He was trapped.

"…" Koga sighed before returning to his training room with Surge in tow. "Just make sure you fix my door."

"I knew I could count on you buddy! Thanks man!" The American grabbed Koga in a bone-crushing hug.

"Put me down, you oaf!" Koga shouted struggling to free himself from the death lock.

"Aww, you embarrassed?" Surge asked in a teasing manner.

"No! Now, release me at once!" Koga reddened despite saying this.

"If you say so." Surge not so gently deposited the ninja back on his feet. "What are we gonna do now?"

"**WE** are not doing anything!" Koga's prided calmness had jumped out the window. "**I** am going to go train! **You** are going to fix that door!"

"Alright! It'll be good as new!" Surge flexed a muscled arm.

"Just fix it back to how it was!" Koga spoke before disappearing into the dojo.

He made quickly to resume his training routine. He couldn't even get 10 minutes in his training when Janine came into the entrance of the dojo.

"Dinner is ready, father."

"Later, Janine." The black haired ninja didn't even look up from his punching frenzy.

Janine rejoined Surge who had already begun devouring his food.

"Huh? Your dad's not eating with us?" The American asked not letting up with the assault on his food.

"No, he just kept on training." Janine spoke after saying her thanks and picking up her chopsticks.

"Geez, he's been training for how long?" Surge asked. "Who the hell needs all that damn training?"

"Father says that 'Ninja must train to perfect their skills'."

"But not all the time!" Surge spoke setting his bowl down momentarily. "Go outside, have fun, or hell, take a nap!"

Janine seemed to contemplate this before lowering her chopsticks.

"Uncle Surge, why does father yell at you all the time?"

"Well…" He seemed to think on this. "I guess it's because he loves me…"

"He loves you but he yells at you? That doesn't make any sense." The young gym leader looked up at Surge with a confused look.

Surge laughed and ruffled the girl's hair again.

"That's just how he shows it." Surge sighed. "He's just such a hard-ass…"

"I see," Janine said. "Do you love father, Uncle?"

"Uh-huh." He answered without hesitation. "I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as him. Well, other than you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Janine wrapped her arms around Surge and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."

"No problem, kiddo," He stood up from the table and began collecting the dishes. "Now, let's clean up and get ready for bed."

The two made quick work of cleaning the table and washing the dishes before going their separate ways. On the way to the guest room, Surge spotted Koga standing outside of the kitchen.

"Hey you." Surge held up his hand in greeting.

Koga moved to stand directly in front of Surge and glare.

"What lies have you filled my daughter's head with?" Koga spoke coldly.

Surge laughed.

"They aren't lies if they're true," Surge smiled. "Even if you don't wanna admit it to yourself."

Koga stood flabbergasted. Had Surge really just said what he thought he did?

"I've been honest with myself," The American spoke. "It's time you be honest to both of us."

How dare he accuse the ninja of such outlandish thoughts? Such thoughts were unbecoming of anyone with the status of an Elite Four Member. Well, that wasn't entirely true… There was Red and Lance. But that was different. Why would the ninja have romantic feelings for another male? Maybe this was an American thing…

"You are wrong." Koga said simply.

"There you go again. Denying yourself—"

"I said you are wrong." Koga spoke grabbing the front of the Lieutenant's shirt.

"Sooner or later you'll realize just how silly you're being." Surge smiled. "Hopefully sooner."

Koga "tch'd" before letting go of the man and storming off to the kitchen.

"Why can't he just say that he loves me?" Surge spoke softly before walking to the guest room to get some rest.

Koga silently finished his meal in the empty kitchen. He rose to wash his dishes and walked back to his own room to sleep for the night.

"Hey, Koga." Surge was standing behind him in a white tank top and blue pajama bottoms with Raichu on them.

"Go to bed, Surge." Koga said coldly as he walked into his room.

Surge followed him into the room.

"What do you want? Why are you even in my room?" Koga said angrily.

"I wanted to talk."

"We talked earlier. I am going to bed as should you."

"I wasn't finished." Surge suddenly stepped closer into Koga's personal space.

The American towered over the Elite and he felt small.

"Well, hurry and speak then."

"Why speak when I can do this?" Surge said before closing his lips on the ninja's.

Koga stiffened and his eyes shot open wide. Matis Surge was kissing him in his bedroom. He felt Surge break the kiss and look down at him.

"I-I have to go…" Koga said trying to turn and leave. Anywhere was better than his room at the moment.

He tried to break free of Surge's grasp but to no avail. The American's strong arms ensnared the ninja in their grasp.

"You will go no where until you realize how much you mean to me and how much I mean to you."

Surge captured the ninja's lips again before he could speak. He bit down on Koga's bottom lip to make the man gasp and give Surge access to his mouth. Surge was by no means a gentle lover. He was rough with Koga's mouth and when he released the ninja's mouth he saw that Koga's lips were swollen.

"…why?" Koga shook with emotion. "Why?"

"Because, I love you," Surge grasped Koga's chin. "And I know that you love me too but, you're too scared to admit it. You think it'll make you weak."

Koga looked up at the blond haired male with a blush on his cheeks. This man… In the many years he'd known him, he couldn't remember when he'd first grown attracted to him. Maybe it had been when he saved Surge from the wild Venomoth's stun spore attack. Maybe it had been when Surge helped him bandage an open wound on his chest. Maybe it had been just now. All he was certain of was that he'd had enough running.

"I," Koga looked back down. "Love you too…"

"See?" Surge spoke before embracing Koga tightly. "It's so much easier if you just admit it without fear."

Surge looked down into Koga's eyes before kissing him deeply again. There was no grace involved, no picture perfect movie kiss, just pure instinct.

Their whole lives they'd moved on instinct. Koga melted into Surge's arms and kissed back with years of built up passion. Surge's tongue moved against Koga's before taking over this kiss and sucking on the organ. Koga moaned and pushed against the taller man. The heat from the kiss and the heat from the air melded into one and began to overtake Koga's senses. His body began to respond.

"Surge…" He moaned feeling the American press a knee into his groin.

"What?" Surge smiled while rubbing his knee against the ninja.

The ninja moaned and began to quiver. Surge moved Koga backwards and pushed him onto the futon. He crawled over the Elite and removed his scarf to kiss and suck at his neck. Koga moaned and turned his head exposing more for the American to kiss. Surge began to bite and suck harder at one spot in particular. Koga felt his feet clench and his member jump. When Surge pulled away, there was a reddish purple bruise that had begun to settle on Koga's skin.

"What are you doing to me…" Koga spoke panting as Surge slid a hand to his chest.

"Giving you what you've wanted for so many years."

Surge slid his hands under the shirt that Koga wore. He felt the sweat from his earlier training and grimaced. Ahh, he'd get over it. He slid the shirt off of the ninja and began to attack his chest relentlessly.

"Surge…" Koga's hands twitched as he resisted the urge to grab the American's hair.

"Koga…" Surge groaned. "Do you want me?"

"I—"

A loud knock sounded at the door before a young girl came in the room.

"Father, I— oh, are you and Uncle Surge wrestling, Father?" Janine asked smiling.

"Something like that," Surge spoke running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want Janine, entering my room at this late hour?" Koga asked sternly though Surge couldn't tell if it was because they were interrupted or if he was actually angry.

"I-I," She began. "I couldn't sleep! I had a nightmare!"

"It was just a dream," Koga dismissed. "Go back to sleep."

"But-" She began to speak.

"Kiddo, could you wait outside for a minute?" Surge smiled in the darkness. "I'm gonna have a quick talk with your daddy."

"Okay." She bowed politely before exiting the room.

"Let her sleep here tonight." Surge spoke.

"She's a ninja, a dream is an illusion." Koga pointed out.

"Just let her…" Surge asked making puppy eyes at Koga. "Please?"

Koga cursed his night vision as he felt himself becoming victim to the puppy eyes of his lover.

"… fine…" Koga relented. "But, just for tonight… No other nights."

"Good." Surge stood up let Janine in the room. "Your father says you can stay tonight."

"Thank you, father!" Janine exclaimed and ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Janine! What are you doing?" Koga tried to free himself from his daughter's death grip.

"It's a hug! I want one too!" Surge made a fake pouty face.

"Uncle Surge!" Janine wrapped her tiny arms around what she could reach.

Surge returned the hug and Koga shook his head. But as he took in the scene, he couldn't help but to smile if only a little at the two. It was like he had a real family again. He quickly shook his head free of those thoughts and rose to pull out the extra futon laying it next to his.

"To bed now." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" Surge and Janine saluted as Koga sweatdropped.

They climbed into the futons with Janine in the middle and Koga and Surge on the outsides.

"Good night father, good night Uncle Surge." Janine said before drifting off into dreamland.

"Good night," Surge whispered. "Good night Koga."

"Hmph." It may not have sounded pleasant but Surge knew what it meant.

"I love you, Koga…" Surge spoke in a hushed tone.

Koga paused before looking at Surge.

"I… I love you too, Matis…" Koga said looking down.

Surge reached over Janine's tiny body and grasped Koga's hand and for once, Koga didn't brush his hand away. They lay their joined hands over the sleeping body of Janine as if in an embrace.

They had become a family once again.

* * *

**Author's Crap****: **Yay! I finished it! This one's been sitting on the backburner for a month! I'm glad I cranked it out! I know, the ending is shitastic but, who cares? I like it! As always, R&R!


End file.
